The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a media slice used with an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A media slice is a very useful component of an information handling system (IHS), comprising a mobile docking station that provides additional power supplies for the IHS, and provides additional media bays and input-output connectors when the IHS is docked. When an IHS is being docked in a media slice, a user must position the IHS on an angle while aligning the docking features of the IHS to corresponding features on the media slice. With the IHS in this angular position, the user's ability to reference the alignment and locking features between the IHS and docking station may be hampered, which can result in damage to the IHS and media slice. Conversely, when the IHS is being undocked from the media slice, a user must position the IHS on an angle to release the IHS from the docking features on the media slice. Releasing the IHS from the media slice in this angular position again risks damage to the IHS and media slice.
One way the media slice can provide additional power supplies to the IHS is by storing and charging a second battery. It is desirable, once the battery is placed into the media slice, to be able to secure the battery in the docked IHS/media slice combination. Present methods of securing the battery include single locking members or multiple locking members oriented in the same direction which can be unlocked by sliding a device between the IHS and the media slice and pushing the locking members into an unlocked position, enabling the IHS to be lifted off the media slice and allowing access to the battery.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide method for improved docking of an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.